


Foreigner

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [35]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, outsider pov, slight almei, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Al is pretty and needs more love
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Original Female Character(s), Mei Chan | May Chang & Alphonse Elric
Series: Undeniable [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 8





	Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> Al is pretty and needs more love

She watched as the foreigner came in the small noodle shop and sat down at the table. He was from another country, that much was obvious. But from where, she wasn't sure. She had never been to another country but she heard enough stories: Amestrians were stern and haughty, Cretans were slimy and cowardly, Drachmans were lumbering and stupid, and Aerugians were sneaky and conniving.

This man didn't seem to possess any of those traits. He had a kind, soft face; the kind of face that was better off smiling. The kind of face that you would never wanna see sad, because it would break your heart. He was like a God, with his hair that was like spun gold reflecting off sunlight, and passionate green-gold eyes. Even his body was perfect underneath those weird clothes, where the sleeves were rolled up due to the heat. He was tall, lean, and broad-shouldered. She could imagine those well-toned arms carrying her to the beach in a romantic embrace like in all those stupid novels her mother reads. That would probably never happen, but hey, a girl can dream.

"Hey, if you're going to keep staring at him, why don't you take his order?" a woman whispered in her ear. She felt the heat rise up her face. She hadn't meant to stare, but she just couldn't peel her eyes away from him. He was gorgeous! He reminded her of a prince from the fairytales she used to read as a little girl.

"Kaa-san! I couldn't!"

"Why not? You need a husband anyway," her mother teased, her eyes twinkling with mischief. The young girl sighed and pushed her silky black hair behind her ear. She took a breath and appeared in front of him at the counter.

"Hello, my name is Ming. What would you like to eat?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, I'll just take the special. Thanks," he said kindly. She scrunched her eyebrows.

"The special's pretty spicy. Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. He nodded happily. As much as she wanted to believe this foreigner was perfect, she had her doubts about whether he had the stomach for such a dish. After placing the order, her mother gave her a thumbs-up, which caused her to roll her eyes goodnaturedly.

"So," she said awkwardly to the beautiful man, "What country are you from?"

He smiled softly, and she could've sworn her heart just stopped. "I'm from Amestris," he said proudly. She widened her eyes.

"Wow," she said in awe, "You're pretty far from home. What brings you here to Xing?"

"Research. I'm a scientist and I've been here the past couple years researching alkahestry," he explained. She cocked her head. She'd heard of alkahestry, but she'd never bothered trying to understand it. It was way out of her element.

"Oh, are you that ambassador everyone has been talking about?" she asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah. I'm Alphonse Elric," he held his hand out to greeting. She hesitantly took it, blushing in the process. Kind, polite, handsome, and an important political figure. She had really done well this time.

"Ming Kahn," she replied automatically. She mentally slapped herself. Why did she say that? She had already told him her name earlier. Fortunately, her mother had perfect timing and managed to save her from utter mortification by appearing next to her with the bowl of spicy noodles.

"Here you go, young man," she said, placing the noodles in front of the golden man.

"Thank you. How much is it?" he asked politely, getting out his wallet.

"Nothing. I'll give it to you for free," she purred.

"I can't let you do that," he said modestly.

"No, it's my treat. But, you have to do something for me in return," she insisted, a crafty smile making it's way to her lips.

"Okay," he said unsurely, "What do you need help with?"

"I want you to take my lovely daughter Ming out for dumplings."

"Kaa-san!" Ming exclaimed, her face beet-red. Al blushed slightly.

"Well, I'd love to, but-,"

"AL-SAMA!" they all snapped their heads to the entrance to see a pretty young girl around the same age as Ming, panting, her silky robes disheveled, and her wavy black hair falling in her face. The girl turned to Al and glared at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she scolded the golden man.

"You found me," he said cheekily.

"We have to go!" she gasped, "The train's going to leave in 15 minutes!"

"But I haven't gotten a chance to eat yet," he pouted. She stalked over and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the food.

"You can eat later on the train!"

"Their food isn't as good!"

"So what? You should not eat so much anyway! You will give yourself indigestion," she said briskly. He scowled slightly. Ming had been watching with slight amusement and envy as they bantered.

"C'mon, Mei! Let go!"

"No! Your brother will be angry if you are late," she said stubbornly.

"Hey!" Ming cut in. They both stared at her, one with curiosity, the other with exasperation. "We can give you a to-go box if you would like," she offered. She saw Alphonse give the girl known as Mei a pleading look. She rolled her eyes fondly, smiling slightly, and let him go. How could anyone say no to a face like that?

"Be swift," she ordered. He nodded and came back to the counter, pouring the noodles in the styrofoam box.

"Thank you," he said, taking some bills out of his pocket and throwing them on the counter.

"You didn't have to pay. I would've given it to you anyway," she shrugged.

"Oh, well just keep it. Think of it as a tip for being such a nice hostess," he said lightly, giving her a charming smile. She blushed furiously and turned away shyly.

"You're worse than my pig of a brother," she heard Mei sigh when Alphonse made it back to her side. He made a teasing remark back to her, but Ming didn't make it out. She just blankly watched the pretty Xingese girl vacate the building with the Amestrian man. She would've felt disappointment, but she's learned from countless experiences that all the good ones are usually taken. She sighed wistfully,

"Lucky bitch."


End file.
